


Vine

by smeen



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I dunno have a thing, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeen/pseuds/smeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, putting her log online wasn't serving Taimi as she had hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vine

The moment Taimi decided to change the privacy settings on her log was one of pure genius. Letting other students of her college get an insight on the antics of her new group of friends gained her a lot more popularity. But as with all moments of genius, Taimi soon found a dark side to her newly gained fame. At a certain, not to be specified time and date, Taimi checked her messages, finding an anonymous note on her latest log entry. ‘Your log raises an important question. If Mordremoth has vines, what body part are they?”   
And Taimi stared.


End file.
